Boundless
by Kage-Kami-Sennin
Summary: Twelve years after Naruto was banished and thought dead, Sasuke runs into Naruto again on a mission. Will Naruto's new talents be enough to bridge the gaps the twelve years have left and possibly save the village both men love? NaruHina, SasuIno and others. I'm sure the young genin teams will enjoy meddling in their sensei's love lives...Rated M for safety later. Not Yaoi, ever.


**A/N: This story is will cross slightly with One Piece/Fairy Tail/Bleach. I will use components from them but probably never have the characters actively go into those universes, except when using evil flashbacks.**

"Normal talk or YELLING"

**"Demonic being or demonic influence"**

'thoughts'

_My disdain for something or me being sarcastic_

Writing

[in-story A/N]

_**Book 1: 001**_

Kakashi Hatake sighed and looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He knew he should never have taken the position of Hokage following Tsunade's retirement. At least he still had her and old man Sarutobi around as advisors instead of the decrepit hags that were the Sandaime's teammates in the past. Jiraiya was around occasionally, but his network required heavy attention. 'It had been a long twelve years' Kakashi thought as he reminisced on what had happened in the past years.

Twelve years since Naruto fought Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Twelve years since Naruto was subsequently banished for almost killing Sasuke. Twelve years since ANBU had found Naruto's bloody jumpsuit and Akatsuki, more specifically Itachi, had claimed responsibility for Naruto's capture and death.

Twelve years since Sasuke had _decided_ to stay in Konoha. Twelve years since Jiraiya and Tsunade killed Orochimaru [yes, for real, the snake pedophile is actually dead]. Ten years since Kakashi had married a former Oto-nin, Guren. Nine years since Sasuke killed Itachi and took his eyes. Six years since Tsunade fixed Lee's chakra coils so he could use chakra. Five years since Kakashi finished off Obito and took his eye, giving Kakashi two Sharingan. Four years since Tsunade had used complicated medical techniques to work the Sharingan into his DNA so Sasuke wouldn't be the sole lifeline for the Uchiha dojutsu.

Two years since Sasuke married Ino, Neji married Tenten, Shikamaru married Temari, Lee married Sakura, and Shino married Fu. Kiba had single-handily brought Konohagakure no Sato and Yuki no Kuni much closer together by marrying Yuki no Kuni's daimyo: Koyuki Kazahana. Choji, after much time, finally married the ramen girl, Ayame. Hinata was still single. She abolished the caged bird seal and after that, gave the title of clan head to Neji.

Kakashi leaned down and opened the Bingo Book to a particular page, to a person who interested him to no end.

**Name:** Jade Nato 

**Village:** Unknown, possible nuke-nin

**Age:** 23-27 (presumed)

**Rank:** Z

**Main Attribute:** Kenjutsu and Taijutsu

**Affinities:** Wind Release, Earth and Fire Releases (presumed)

**Bloodlines:** Jade Release, Lava Release

**Description:** White cloak with Kanji for Justice on the back

**Defeated:** S-rank nuke-nin Deidara of Iwa, S-rank nuke-nin Hidan of Yuga, S-rank nuke-nin, Kisame Hoshigaki of Kiri, S-rank nuke-nin Kakuzu of Taki, S-rank nuke-nin Sasori of Suna, S-ranked shinobi Konan of Ame, SS-ranked shinobi Nagato of Ame, SS-ranked shinobi Obito Uchiha of Konoha.

**Action:** Flee on sight regardless of numbers

Jiraiya walked over, took the bingo book and quickly looked at the page before laughing "I swear this guy must have some personal issue with Akatsuki for him to hunt them down like this. Hunting down enemies of this caliber takes serious guts. Got to give the person some credit though, they're good."

Kakashi sighed, on one hand he wanted to send a team out to recruit this guy. But he didn't want the team to die if things went wrong. He voiced his concern to the Sandaime, who thought sending a team might not be bad, in particular because Jiraiya's sources told him that Jade Nato was heading towards Konoha.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and his genin team stood in front of the Hokage. "Sensei, Team 7 requests another D-"

"No" boldly exclaimed of the his genin. This genin was Aka Umino, the purple-haired daughter of Iruka and Anko.

"Forgive her, sensei."

"It's all right Sasuke. Actually, I was going to give your team a B-rank mission this time."

"You've finally lost sensei. But what's the mission?"

"Convince a traveler coming to town to join our forces."

"Why is this B-rank then?"

"Because if you mess up big, or he dislikes you...he will most likely kill you."

And with that, Kakashi tossed Sasuke the bingo book, open to the correct page.

"You're crazy. This guy is stupid strong. Why would he want to join us?"

"Dunno. That's your job to figure out now. At least don't make him mad if he won't join, be nice, we don't need him as an enemy."

"Right, Team 7, deploy! Meet at the front gate in twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 arrived at the place Jade Nato was supposedly staying and found a rather gruesome sight that made all the genin vomit. Dismembered corpses of white Zetsu's were everywhere, blood slowly sinking into the ground. Even worse, they arrived right as Jade Nato took off black Zetsu's head with a jade nodachi, spilling blood across the ground yet none of it got on the man's white cloak. The genin had seen enough and passed out. Sasuke walked up to the man "Greetings."

The cloaked man looked up for a minute "Oh, hi. Sorry about traumatizing your genin."

Sasuke shivered at the voice, it sounded hollow, almost like an echo of an original "Not a big deal. So are you headed to Konoha?"

The cloaked man's nodachi seemingly vanished before he turned and faced Sasuke. That was when Sasuke noticed the mask the man wore. It was quite frightening, the pale whiteness of the warped skull with the red lines [basically Ichigo's final hollow mask from when he attacked Largo in Hueco Mundo]. And the eyes. There was black where white should be and red eye color with slit pupils.

"Yes, I am headed to Konoha. I plan on taking up residence there again."

"Again?"

"Yes. I used to live there. Not that any would remember, it was long before I was as well known as now."

"I see."

"Your mission was to recruit me yes? Then I'll give you a hand getting back. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Three clones came into existence and picked up the genin. Jade Nato looked back at Sasuke, who was on his hands and knees pounding the ground.

"What has you all worked up?"

Sasuke stood up in quick embarrassment "If you could, please refrain from using that move around me. It reminds me of a dear friend I lost twelve years ago. It was his trademark move."

"I see. This dear friend...could he be Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes..."

The man walked over to Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and took off his mask and hood. Sasuke was shocked beyond words.

"So I'm not allowed to use my favorite move now, ehh, Sasuke-teme?"

"Dobe..."

Sasuke was now quite visibly crying as he punched Naruto in the arm.

"Why?"

"Why what Sasuke?"

"Why did you fake your death?"

"It was necessary to complete my mission."

"What mission dobe?"

"An SS-rank mission with an infinite time limit to kill off Akatsuki. Minus Itachi of course."

"And you couldn't have told us?"

"No, the Sandaime told me I needed to do this alone. The banishment was simply a ploy so that Akatsuki wouldn't attack the village."

"So the Sandaime knows your alive?"

"Maybe. We agreed it would be better if he didn't know what happened to me so that the information on me couldn't be found out. So you're the only one, besides maybe the Sandaime, who knows at the moment. Please don't tell anyone. I will reveal myself in good time. First to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura though. It's only fair."

Sasuke and Naruto noticed Sasuke's genin were beginning to stir. Naruto pulled his hood back up and swiped his hand across his face, making the mask reappear. Sasuke marched over to his genin.

"Rise and shine twerps! We completed our mission. We're going home now. He's coming with us."

The three genin groaned and stumbled to their feet. Naruto laughed [quite scarily due to the hollow-fied voice] and began walking towards Konoha. Sasuke and his team followed suit.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and his team walked into the Hokage's office and found Kakashi sitting back in his chair while he chatted with Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Team 7 reporting back from a successful B-rank mission: recruit Jade Nato."

"So he actually agreed?"

Sasuke grinned slightly "He was actually planning to settle down here anyway. It was a piece of cake."

"So where is he now?"

"Waiting outside the room."

"Call him in."

Naruto walked into the room. Everyone but Sasuke was heavily unnerved by the mask which Naruto wore. Sasuke sent his genin out of the room and Kakashi activated the silence seals around the room. Naruto walked to the center of the room and took out a scroll which he unsealed. The cauterized heads and rings of all the Akatsuki members except Orochimaru and Itachi rolled on to the floor. Kakashi's eyes widened and Jiraiya looked very interested. Naruto walked up to Sarutobi and threw back his hood and mask before grinning heavily.

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting back from a successful deep cover SS-rank mission: terminate Akatsuki."

Sarutobi just stood up and congratulated Naruto. Sasuke smiled. Kakashi passed out. Jiraiya and Tsunade descended upon Sarutobi like eagles to a large fish. They grabbed him and tried, quite violently, to force answers out of the old man. Before they could kill him, the door opened and Sakura Haruno walked in. Whether she was more shocked by seeing Kakashi passed out, or seeing the remaining Sannin trying to strangle their sensei, or seeing all the heads, or even seeing Naruto...we shall never know. It was all she could to squeak out a few words "Umm, what is going on here?"

**And that's a wrap for Chapter 1. Leave reviews please.**


End file.
